memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Gul Evek's revenge
(Space, sector 223) The Enterprise approaches the 9th fleet with the USS Daedalus in the lead position of the fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir we're being hailed by the Daedalus, its Colonel Caldwell Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks up from the console. Let's see what is the situation report Captain Martin says as he gets up from the command chair. Captain we're ready so far no sign of any Cardassian warships Colonel Caldwell says on the main viewer. That could change in a few seconds assume attack pattern Alpha 2 Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Caldwell nods and the channel closes. Have all sensors on alert Sito Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. Sito nods at the order. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, keep scanning the sector for Cardassian warships says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she scans for Cardassian warships in the sector. Sir we need to figure out our plan before we engage the Cardassians our allies Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira who is sitting in the Captain's chair. Captain? Commander Ellis asked Captain Kira as he's looking intensely at the viewer. We fight the Cardassians, that's the plan says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. We shouldn't fight them sir, they're our allies Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. The Cardassians are going to attack us, allies don't do that, maybe we should stand the fleet down too, if that's how you feel then get the hell off my bridge, Colonel Mackenzie, you are first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah and Commander Ellis. Sir we're too weak to fight the Cardassian fleet that is approaching we've got the Xindi and we've just finished fighting the Borg Commander Ellis says looking at Typhuss. You give up without a fight, you always give up too easily, Commander, what kind of Starfleet officer are you? says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Major Money, get Commander Ellis off my bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sascha Money. The kind that think this whole thing is a trap sir Commander Ellis says as he's forced off the bridge by Major Money. Colonel Mackenzie sits in the XO chair and looks at the side console next to her. Typhuss are you sure I can do this I've never been first officer before I mean I've had the training I just don't want to let you down if something happens Colonel Mackenzie says looking at Captain Kira. Colonel, if you are not up for the job, I can make Colonel Carter first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. No I can do this sir Colonel Mackenzie says looking at Captain Kira. (Space) The largest Cardassian fleet in history drops out of warp and approaches the small Federation fleet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin gets up looking at the viewer. My god that is the biggest fleet in history Captain Martin says looking at the main viewer seeing how big the fleet is. Agreed not even the Bajoran defense fleet could hold up to a fleet this size Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer then at Captain Martin. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, sensors are picking up two more fleets dropping out of warp, they are Andorian and Klingon says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Typhuss we're still outnumbered 3 to 1 they may have reinforcements on the way let's get this done before that happens Captain Martin says over the speaker. Sir, sensors are picking another fleet dropping out of warp, its the 147th Tactical Fleet says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Its about time Colonel Mackenzie says as she smiles. I always have a backup plan says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Sir the Enterprise is signaling us to move out Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. (Space) The Federation fleet, along with the Andorian fleet, the Klingon fleet and the 147th Tactical Fleet move towards the Cardassian fleet. The Cardassian fleet fires at the Federation fleet as a Miranda class starship takes the first hit as two Galaxy class starships hit the first cruiser they come in range of as the Enterprise flies into the fight firing torpedoes and phasers at the smaller vessels. The Intrepid, the Kumari and three Andorian cruisers fire on a Cardassian cruiser. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) You wanted the Cardassians angry sir their angry Lieutenant Sito says as the ship shakes as sparks erupt from the ceiling as Doctor Crusher hangs onto a console she's standing at. The Intrepid and Kumari are suppose to be protecting our left flank their in too tight Lieutenant have fighter squadrons 7 and 9 reinforce our flank Captain Martin says as he looks at the console. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling as crewmen are running from the consoles to another console as the ship shakes under fire, as Captain Kira helps a officer up and hands her to the medical team as he goes back to the command chair. Lieutenant Curtis, target the Cardassian cruiser, quantum torpedoes, full spread says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Target locked says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Lieutenant Curtis pushes the fire button and fires quantum torpedoes at the Cardassian cruiser. (Space) The Intrepid fires a full spread of quantum torpedoes at the Cardassian cruiser. A Cardassian command carrier approaches the battle site. (Command carrier, main bridge) Gul Evek sits in the command chair watching the battle at full mag seeing the Intrepid firing at its cruisers along with the Enterprise and the rest of the fleet. Intrepid targeted Gul says the weapon's officer as he looks at the console then at Evek. Fire the enhanced warhead Lieutenant Evek says as he looks at his tactical officer. The officer presses the fire button. (Space) The Intrepid goes for another shot then from out of nowhere the outer hull is breached on the port side as a huge explosion erupts. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the back computer console sending an officer flying through the air as Typhuss falls from the command chair as coolant spews from the ceiling and support beam falls down nearly landing on him as Typhuss moves out of the way and he turns to Lieutenant Curtis. Typhuss gets up and sits back in his command chair. Damage report says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Hull breaches on decks 5-10 force fields are in place and holding cargo bay 2 was hit hard Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. Engineering to bridge, Typhuss what the hell was that Commander Torres says over the communication system. It was a naquadah-enhanced warhead says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We've got plasma leaks all over the place we're sealing them now and we've lost both the main and back power all we've got is the batteries Commander Torres reports over the communication system. (Space) Another torpedo lances out and destroys an Andorian Kumari class battlecruiser and then a Klingon Bird of Prey and a Miranda class vessel and a Akira class ship. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) We're lost half of our fleet and the enemy vessels are starting to regroup and the Intrepid has suffered heavy damage to their port side they've got hull breaches on decks 5-10 and their main and back up power is down Lieutenant Sito reports as she is looking at the ops console. Martin to attack fleet fall back to Federation space best possible speed Captain Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's chair. Ensign Johansson engages the impulse engines. (Space) The Federation fleet retreats from the battle site as the Cardassian command carrier fires its enhance torpedoes at the fleet, hitting the Intrepid's outer hull causing further damage to the ship as she's being towed by the Enterprise. (Command carrier bridge) Hold your fire let them go Gul Evek commands the tactical officer. He stands down as Evek looks at the Federation fleet fleeing from the battle site. (Federation space, Earth orbit) The USS Intrepid is docked in spacedock as worker bees fly around it. (Deck 16, main engineering) Captain Kira walks into the main engineering and walks up to B'Elanna after she gives one of her staff orders to repair the main power relays. Captain I wasn't aware of an inspection B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Kira. I wanted to see how the repairs are coming says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Not good Typhuss this is severe damage we're having to replace the damage main relays and the back up relays and then we're having to replace the damaged bulkheads and the breach so it will take about 14 weeks until we're back up and running Commander Torres says looking at Captain Kira. 14 weeks, I guess I could vist my aunt Reba on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.